


My Salvation

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets hurt saving Dean on a hunt and Dean has some unresolved feelings about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> just something quick :)

Castiel follows Dean down the stairs after he storms off, “Dean, there is no reason for you to be upset, I’m an angel and I can fix myself-”

“Well maybe I’m just tired of seeing the people I lo-” Dean stops at the bottom of the steps, his back stiff as he realized what he was about to say. 

“The people you what, Dean?” Cas asks with a tilt of his head.

Dean swallows down the lump in his throat and keeps moving forward, “Nothing.” he growls, fists clenching. 

Cas doesn’t stop following him however, his interest peaked. Dean nearly shuts the door in his face, but Cas catches it and watches as Dean paces the room. 

“Cas you-you can’t pull that shit anymore,” Dean says, finally stopping to look at the angel, “You don’t get to do that jumping in and saving me bull shit. I won’t let you get hurt-”

“Dean I-”

“I don’t care that you can fix yourself up with a snap of your fingers!” he shouts, the angel caught in surprise, “I won’t watch you get hurt again! Not after that stunt you pulled back with that April chick! What if today it had been an angel blade? Huh? I can come back from that, Cas, you can’t!”

Cas hung his head, “I was only trying to protect you.”

Dean sighs and rakes a shaking hand through his hair, mussing it up, “I know, and look, man, I appreciate it. I really do, but I can’t lose you” he says, his voice wavering and jaw stern. 

“I can’t promise you that I will be here forever, De-”

“No,” Dean cuts in, stepping closer, his nostrils flaring and eyes wide, “Promise me, Cas. Promise me you’re going to stay” he says, pointing his finger. 

Cas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “I can’t promise you, Dean. However,” he stammers as Dean opens his mouth to protest, “I will try”

Dean breaths a sigh of relief, “You better, I’m not losing you, or anyone else I love, because-”

“You love me?” Cas asks, his voice a low rumble, his head tilting. 

Dean freezes again, but once he looks into those blue eyes, he mutters, “fuck it” and grips the angel by the lapels of his trench coat and pulls him in for a long over due kiss. 

It’s rough and if Cas were to be honest, he would say it was unpleasant, but it’s Dean and so he doesn’t mind the biting and strong hold, he only presses back. Dean stops only to pant against Cas’s mouth, his eyes squeezed shut and an almost pained expression on his face. 

“Cas?” his voice breaks, and he opens his eyes to find those blue eyes again. 

“Why did you stop?” Cas asks, and Dean can only smirk and pull him back for more. 

This time, he makes sure to connect their lips, sucking on that plump bottom lip he has been staring at for the past seven years. Cas seems to melt as he wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, a grunt coming from the hunters mouth as he parts his lips and lets Cas explore his mouth. Dean’s already frantically pulling at Cas’s clothes, his hands shaking and knees wobbly. 

“Do you have any idea how long...I’ve waited for this?” Dean says between kisses, then biting as the angel’s jawline, “I need you, Cas.”

Cas groans and lets Dean strip him out of his clothes until they somehow make it to his bedroom. Dean’s body is smooth and freckled, just as the angel had imagined. He’s more gentle than Cas thought he would be, but he makes sure to mark his neck and chest, and Cas promises he won't heal them. Dean gasps against his mouth as he strokes them together, and Cas hold him tightly, not losing eye contact, even as he cries out Dean’s name. Dean swallows his moans and bites his lips to muffle his own cry of ecstasy, and he falls on top of Cas, knowing he can handle his weight. 

Dean breathes in the scent of Cas’s skin, sweat, laundry detergent, and honey. He inhales again and kisses the angel’s neck when he smells his own cologne wearing off on him. Cas’s hand strokes up and down his back, tracing sigils into his skin. Dean closes his eyes and lets Cas adjust them so they are curled around each other, and he sighs against his chest. 

Cas’s fingers brush through his hair as he lets himself fall asleep in the safety of his angel’s arms. The last thing he hears before he falls asleep is the low rumble of Cas’s voice, speaking softly against his lips. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester; You’re my salvation.”


End file.
